


K-i-s-s-i-n-g

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Coming Out, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel in the Bunker, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Im sorry this is a short fic, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sam is sitting awkwardly in the background, gabriel is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah this is short but I love this prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-i-s-s-i-n-g

Prompt: "But imagine one day, when yet another demon/angel/other enemy mockingly refers to Dean and Cas as ‘boyfriends’ when they’re both in the room, and Dean’s freaking tired of it and so he takes Cas’ hand and intertwines their fingers saying “Yeah, you got a problem wit that?!”

"Cassie and Dean sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G First came love then came ma-" Gabriel sang until he was cut off abruptly

"Gabriel" Dean growled while Sam sat in the background watching as the scene played out, desperately biting his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. They were all in the library researching for a case when Dean and Cas had just been staring at each other like they had done countless times before and Gabriel (Who was 1 Alive and 2 Living in the bunker) had enough and interrupted them. 

"What? Have you seen you two? You guys are so sickeningly sweet with each other I refuse to believe you don't love each other just a teensy tiny bit" Gabriel retorted with a smirk

"I mean look at you! You've been staring at each other for nearly seven minutes and I Bet it would have gone on for much much longer if I hadn't interfered. You are so together" Gabriel laughed so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes. Deciding he had enough Dean marched over to Cas and intertwined their hands together before speaking

"Yeah, you got a problem with that!?" Cas looked at Dean with eyes filled with adoration and love. Gabriel wiped his tears from his eyes and stood up straight.

"Woah, wait... You actu- you guys are- you're together?" Well he would be lying if he said didn't see this coming but wow. 

"Yes, we are what they call "boyfriends"" Cas finally looked away from his boyfriend to his brother. Only then after a lengthy period of silence did Sam speak up.

"Er, well, I'm happy for you" Everyone turned to look at Sammy.

"Thank you." Cas spoke for the both of them


End file.
